


First Comes Love

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [4]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blake and Hunter have a brotherly chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> _February 4 (2012): A candle burned on the table_. A continuation piece from Feb. 2: this is my winter song

A lone candle burned on the table, illuminating the dark room. The power had been out for hours and it didn't look it was going to be coming back on any time soon. Blake and Hunter had been playing shadow puppets on the wall, listening to the hailstorm currently going on outside. Hunter comfortably laid out on the sofa, Blake sitting across from him in the lazy boy they purchased at Goodwill.

“Seriously? Where did you get this frou-frou candle? It's diffusing the room with its annoying vanilla scent,” Hunter said.

“Tori gave it to me as a present once, a kind of 'glad-you're-on-our-side-and-not-trying-to-kill-us' present. And it's not that bad.”

“It's girly and its frou-frouness offends me.”

“Well, we wouldn't have had to use it if the flashlight had working batteries. At any rate, the storm is clearing up; the power should be back soon. So, back to our discussion, why don't you live at the academy?” Blake asked him. It wasn't that he didn't relish coming back from being on tour with Factory Blue and kicking it back with his brother at the very first apartment they owned while they were power rangers, but the question had been tugging at him since he came back to California and found out that his brother still rented their old apartment, unlike the rest of their friends who took up separate dormitories in the teachers' wing of the Wind Ninja Academy.

“I don't really know. Everything was happening so fast, I just couldn't let go of this place.”

“You are just one big sap, aren't you? A big sap who uses words like 'frou-frou.'”

“Shut up! Am not.”

“Ah, there's nothing to be ashamed of; you just miss me too much.”

“Yep, then you come back and I remember just how annoying you are and then I can't *wait* for you to leave again.”

Blake laughed, his head titling back against the chair. “We do have it pretty good, don't we?”

“Well, it beats fighting Lothor and his henchmen any day.”

“I've been thinking...” But that was as far as Blake could get. He didn't know how to get the words out now that he was home and the plans he had been thinking about suddenly couldn't be put on the back burner.

“Don't strain yourself, bro. Yeah?”

“Well, I've been thinking of proposing to Tori.”

“ _Proposing marriage_?”

“You don't think it's a good idea?”

“Aren't you a little young to be tying yourself down to marriage?”

“Maybe. But I know that I want to be with Tori for the rest of my life. Isn't that all you need?”

“No, I think you need to experience bachelorhood a bit more fully before you go promising yourself to only one girl for the rest of your life.”

“Huh. You've never really thought about marrying Cam?”

“One: we're not talking about me and Cam. And two: technically we can't get married.”

“You know what I mean. But if you could, wouldn't you want to?”

“I'm not sure I'd be ready for it right now. No, scratch that, I know I wouldn't be ready for it.”

“Well, I know that I am. Totally. That is, if Tori says yes. And anyway, I wasn't planning on asking her right away, just sometime in the near future.”

“Good luck, bro. Out of the two of us, I've always known you'd be the first to tie the knot.”

“Is that because you've always known you were gay and it just took you a while to catch me up?”

“Ha-ha-ha. No.”

“Still can't really commit?”

“I commit awesomely to Cam; I just don't need a piece of paper or any ceremonies.”

“Well, alrightly then.”

“I just can't picture you married.”

“It would take some getting used to.”

Blake threw a scape of note pad paper on the table at his brother. “And, hey, no telling anybody about my secret plans.”

“Well, we are friends with ninjas who can use the art of stealth to spy on you to find out what you're planning, but they won't hear mum from me.”

“That's all I'm asking for,” Blake said.

“I'm going to bed before that candle suffocates me. Good night.” Hunter stood up and stretched. All this talk of marriage was making him tense and he wanted to get as far away as possible – not that he wasn't happy for his brother; he was. Tori was awesome.

“Good night.” Blake said, gazing at the white candle like it held all the answers to life's questions.


End file.
